H&J: Brothers Year 1
by Eric J. Dantes
Summary: No use in giving a summary, just click and read the prologue, I'm sure you'll like the story. Although Harry is in it, it has more to do with his older brother Jaden and trying to help Harry. Came to me randomly. Rating will go up with the second year


**So this story won't have so much to do with Harry as it does Jaden just so you know. I thought it would be an interesting story. Jaden as you will learn, is about 4 years older that Harry and it will kind of mingle but it will be AU and it will kind of follow cannon with Harry doing a lot of what he did in the cannon but Jaden will be doing a lot as well in the essence that he will be helping his younger brother Harry. Just so you know this will be a Super, Powerful, Smart Jaden and a slightly lesser though stronger than the normal wizard Harry. Pairing will be Harry, Hermione and Luna (triple soul bond), Jaden, Fleur (veela bond) and Daphne (she's only one year younger in my AU and soul bond)**

**Nothing more I can say except read**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape paced the room; he was going out of his mind. They were supposed to have sent a message, hours ago, what was taking Lily so long? He then felt a tug at his robes.<p>

"Daddy?"

Snape looked down at his son. Little Jaden looked exactly like his mother Lily the only difference being that instead of red hair, little Jaden's was as black as his. His only relief was that it wasn't as greasy as his.

"Daddy what's wrong?" the small four year old asked as he rubbed his eyes. Snape had put him to bed earlier and had obviously heard him pacing the room.

Snape kneeled so that he was looking his son straight in the eye, "Nothing is wrong Jaden, go back to sleep, ok?" Snape said as he hugged the boy

"Where's mommy?" Jaden asked

"Mommy…mommy is with Harry and James," Snape said as he sighed

"How come mommy doesn't love us?" Jaden asked. Snape was shocked; he was so sure that Jaden had never given their situation a second thought.

"Mommy loves you very much, she just can't be here because her husband and Harry need her right now," Snape explained, it pained him even as he spoke the words to know that even though they had had a child Lily Evan's still chose to marry James Potter. Even after she had confessed that she loved him, they had made love, and Jaden had been conceived but in the end she had chosen to marry James Potter

"I'm sorry Sev but I have to," she had said the day before the wedding, "I said yes and…I'm pregnant with his son."

"I don't care; I'll care for it as if it's my own! Please Lily…I…I can't lose you…not again," Snape pleaded with her tears falling. He felt Lily's hand touch his cheek and wipe his tears right before she felt her tenderly kiss him for just a second.

"I'm sorry Sev, I'll still visit you and Jaden but I'm going to marry James," and with that she was gone.

"Well at least she kept her promise," Snape muttered under his breath. Lilly visited but recently all contact had ended. With Snape being a spy within Voldemort's ranks it became increasingly difficult and then the visits all together stopped when the prophecy of their son Harry appeared and they went into hiding.

Snape fought hard to keep them a secret and at one point offered himself as the secret keeper of their location but it ended up in the hands of Peter Pettigrew. Snape didn't trust the rat but it was their decision in the end and more importantly, Lily approved of him.

"But why doesn't mommy love you?" Snape was brought back from his tangent by the question. The question hung in the air. And for the life of him, Snape couldn't bring himself to answer the question because in all truthfulness he wasn't sure whether or not Lily loved him.

"Let's talk about this later Jaden, now go to bed," Snape said as he ushered the boy back into the room. As he closed the door he heard a loud crack emanating from the kitchen. He quickly entered to find Sirius standing there pacing and seething. As soon as he saw Snape he stopped dead.

They stood there, for how long neither could tell. It seemed like ages to the both of them before Sirius finally spoke, "They're…they're dead."

"What…" Snape couldn't believe it. Although he didn't exactly like James he sure didn't want him dead and Harry…Harry was innocent, although the prophecy was about him, it just as well could have been about Frank's and Alice's child, Neville. Lily…his lily was dead. Snape felt something inside him break although he could quite tell what it was…his heart? But he had locked that away four years ago…

"It was that Rat! He gave them away! He told them! I'm going to KILL him!" Sirius ranted and yelled. He drew his wand and was about to apparate when Snape suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Voldemort…is he dead?" Snape asked, if he wasn't Snape was going to do everything in his power to make sure he died now. Nobody took Lily away from him, NOBODY.

"He's dead, Harry is still alive," Sirius said eyeing Snape and his strange behavior.

"Who gets custody of the boy?" Snape asked suddenly

"I do –"

"Then you can't go after Peter, at least not alone. The ministry thinks you are the secret keeper," Snape said quickly thinking, "if you go after Peter who has yet to be revealed as a death eater they will arrest you and you'll be thrown into Azkaban for Merlin knows how long. The ministry already knows I'm a spy for Voldemort, it's the only reason I joined," Sirius nodded he knew that Snape loved Lily very much and when she had told Snape not to do something, he listened and obeyed. It was Albus Dumbledore that had Snape join Voldemort as to gain information.

"Sev, I have to do this for Prongs and Lily," Sirius said as he attempted to tug his arm out of Snape's grasp but Snape held on fast.

"No…I'm coming with you. I'll be able to vouch for you and I know how to locate Peter thanks to this cursed thing," Snape said as he looked at his left forearm. It was covered by his robes but Sirius knew what he was talking about.

"What about Jaden?" Sirius asked.

"He'll be fine, the house is warded against all Death Eaters, even Peter. Only the Order is able to enter," Snape said as he released Sirius arm before turning, with his robes flowing wildly behind him.

"Where are you going then?" Sirius asked as he followed Snape.

"We can't just go out there unprepared Sirius," Snape said as he opened the door to the basement and descended the staircase, "Peter is a paranoid little freak and I'm sure he's on edge now more than ever. Even though I have 'established' myself as a spy for Voldemort within the ranks Peter will probably think I'm after him for killing Lily, and he's absolutely right."

"Ok…and what's with you and dark creepy underground places?" Sirius joked

"Always the joker Black," Snape snapped, "it's the best environment for my potions," Snape said as he threw open the double doors to a large cabinet before going through it and finding the necessary vials. In truth he could have done it with his eyes closed, after all it was his cabinet.

He quickly handed Sirius three vials, "Drink them," Snape pointed at the golden fluid, "Liquid Luck," he pointed at the next one, "Pepper up for the fatigue and the lack of sleep," and with that he began to down his own vials.

"Wait, what's this one for?" Sirius asked holding up the pitch black vial

"Polyjuice of James Potter," Snape said.

"You have a polyjuice for James…why?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I have a polyjuice for all the members of the Order of Phoenix, Albus ordered me to, trust me I would rather not have it in my cabinet," Snape said simply

"Oh…why is it black?" Sirius asked curious. He knew that Lily's was a light lavender and that his was a vibrant red but why the hell was James's black of all colors?

"I have asked myself the same question many times," Snape said eyeing the vial, "I would rather not like to know why."

"I can agree with you there," Sirius said before he threw the potion back, "Oh god, he tastes horrible, not even you tasted this bad Sev."

"You used a polyjuice of my essence?" Snape said raising an eyebrow

Sirius now James looked sheepish, "yea sorry about that, it was James's idea to get you in trouble…by the way…sorry about that, about everything we did to you in school, it was childish, especially the night I almost got you killed."

"I would rather not discuss that night but apology accepted," Snape said as he quickly stowed the vials back into the cabinet and opened another and pulled out some dragon hide battle robes, "here throw these on, I believe he won't go down quietly."

"Don't you mean come in quietly?" Sirius asked.

"I can promise you that after we are done, Peter will be no more, I will use every curse at my disposal and have him begging to be killed before I toss him to the dementors," Snape said coldly

Sirius smirked, "Lets rock the little fucker."


End file.
